It Couldn't Be Helped
by licilovesanime
Summary: Hinata walked in on her boyfriend, Naruto, cheating on her and ever since then she decided to run away with her unborn son... But they are reunited once again. Ending up back together she guessed things couldn't be helped but what happens when an unknown enemy appears? Thus summary is kinda bad but please read and review


**IT COULDN'T BE HELPED**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_**

**_December_**

_She was walking to his house with his favorite dish in her hand. She hadn't seen her boyfriend in three weeks due to family business and she planned to make it up to him. Once she was at the door, she pulled out her spare key. Normally she would call ahead of time but she wanted it to be a surprise. She smiled even more as she thought of his face once he saw her. She opened the door and looked up only to see a girl with green hair on top of her boyfriend. Her hands gave up on holding the bowl of ramen. Once the bowl crashed on the floor, the green haired girl and her boyfriend looked up._

_"__H-Hinata…" he said as his eyes widened. All she could do was cover her mouth with both of her hands. He pushed the girl off of him and walked towards Hinata. He reached for her but she backed away._

_"__N-no… how… how could you?" she asked, her gaze getting clouded. He looked her in the eye and tried to reach for her again._

_"__No!" she took one step back and turned running._

_"__Hinata, wait!" she didn't stop. She couldn't, so she ran. She ran until she got home. Once she arrived home she ran to her futon and cried until it was midnight. __**I can't live on if I'm here. **__She thought. So she made up her mind and decided that she was going to leave the village._

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

It had been five years since that day and he was at the training grounds as usual. **_Why did I do that to Hinata? I was such an idiot! _**He thought as he hit a block breaking it in half. Then he kicked one half.

"Gah! I'm such an idiot!" he yelled.

"Finally, you've realized it." He heard a stoic voice say.

"You're not so perfect yourself, Sasuke." He said as he kicked the other half of the block.

"I suppose… so what's up?" Sasuke asked.

"The clouds, the sky, th-"

"Cut the crap Naruto! You're thinking of her aren't you?" Naruto stopped what he was doing and faced Sasuke. "If you keep beating yourself up about it you'll never move on!"

"Maybe I don't want to move on!" this time he looked at the ground. "I… I messed up, I know, but I didn't think that she would leave the village…" his eyes softened and his fist loosened up.

"Naruto stop beating yourself up… Maybe she had other reasons."

"Yeah other reasons." He scoffed.

"Look, I actually came because Sakura wanted me to invite you to her party."

"Is Mei going?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah bu-"

"Well count me out."

"Naruto, you can't live in the past forever."

"I know… I'm thinking about my future and it doesn't involve Mei." Naruto vanished and Sasuke just stood there. **_When is that knucklehead going to learn? _**

* * *

Naruto had decided to walk around the village. The sun was already setting when he decided to go to the Hokage heads. He sat on top of his father's, the fourth Hokage, head. After sitting for about twenty minutes, he heard a voice.

"Peaceful huh?" not bothering to turn around he spoke.

"What do _you_ want?" he said in a low hiss.

"Sasuke said you weren't going to the party."

"Yeah, so what?" he sneered.

"I want to know why."

"It isn't your business!"

"Look Naruto! You can't keep avoiding! I said I was sorry!"

"Does sorry bring Hinata back!? No! She's gone!" he yelled as he faced the person.

"I'm so-"

"Stop saying sorry! Just… just tell me why?" with glazed over eyes.

"I-I… I don't know." She looked at the ground while grabbing her left arm.

"What do you mean you don't know?! You tried to use me! I was drunk Mei! And you had Kiba!" he screamed causing her to look up.

"I don't know Naruto! It was an accident okay!? I just… back then Kiba and I were a little rocky but we're okay now!"

"Oh great, you have the one you love but I don't deserve to be happy?!"

"That's not… what I-" she looked away. He sighed.

"It's okay. Look, I forgive you and I'm glad you're happy with Kiba." He stood and walked past her.

"Naruto wa-" when she turned around he was already gone. She looked up at the stars.

"Hinata… where are you? It was entirely my fault." She said in a low whisper.

* * *

She was cooking when she sneezed. As much as she didn't want to, she was making her son's favorite dish. **_Can't help what he inherits_** she thought. It had been five years and in those five years she gave birth to a baby boy. When she was doing her 'family businesses' she was fighting for her unborn son and her boyfriend at the time, but when she walked in on him with Mei she was heartbroken. Thoughts ran through her mind about giving her child up for adoption once he was born but when that moment came she just couldn't do it. This child was hers too.

"Uh… Hinata?" a voice snapped her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry Sumaru!"

"It's okay but are you sure you're okay?" he asked her.

"Yes I am. Where's Haruto?"

"In the back training as usual."

"Oh. Well call him in because dinner's almost done."

"Let me guess, ramen?" Hinata laughed at Sumaru's sarcasm as he went to call Haruto. Five minutes later a boy with blonde flat hair came in and hid behind his mother.

"Haruto!" Sumaru came in drenched in, what Hinata hoped was, water.

"It was an accident!" Haruto yelled.

"Sumaru, go get cleaned up okay." Hinata said as she started to set the table up. Sumaru calmed down and did what he was told to do. Hinata turned to her son to see he was climbing to get on the chair.

"You're such a troublemaker… just like your father." Hinata whispered the last part and smiled. As soon as Sumaru came to the table they sat and ate.

* * *

Naruto couldn't sleep at all that night, so when he got the surprise invite to go to Tsunade's office, let's just say that he didn't take it a well. When he got there he was just as surprise to see Sasuke and Kiba already there. Kiba forgave Naruto a couple months after the situation because he saw how much Hinata really meant to Naruto after he left. He really hasn't been the same.

"Finally, you're here now I can discuss this mission. Okay, so this will be a D-ranked mission."

"Aww mannn! I was hoping for some action!" Kiba exclaimed.

"Calm down, it's just a checkup mission I requested for Hoshigakure." She said. "Naruto has a past with them and should have an ideal on why I requested, so there shouldn't be anything awkward about this mission."

"Okay. When do we leave?" Naruto asked understanding every word she has said.

"Tonight at midnight. This way you all should be there by at least tomorrow evening."

"Okay." They all said and left.

"Tsunade, do you feel there is a threat in the Hidden Star Village?" Shizune said. Tsunade had her elbows on the table and her chin was resting on her balled up hands.

"More so for Naruto than the village… I felt this was a needed checkup." She said as she turned her chair around.

"Hey Naruto, wanna go get some ramen?" Kiba asked.

"Nah. I'm not in the mood." He said and walked to his house.

"Whoa did Naruto just turned down ramen?"

"Yes he did." Sasuke said as he walked off.

* * *

Later that day, midnight to be exact, the guys met up and got ready to set out. They jumped from branch to branch non-stop until they made it to Hoshigakure around eleven-thirty. Naruto was assigned as the leader, so he to go out to the village to check-in while he went to the place Sumaru told him about the star Natsuhiboshi. When he got there he saw someone he'd never forget.

"Sumaru!" said boy turned around and smiled.

"Naruto! Long time no see!"

"Yeah!" then a little boy came crying holding his hand.

"S-Sumaru, I-I-I h-hurt my h-h-handdd!" the boy cried. Sumaru sighed and bent down to inspect the wound.

"Just a little scratch, okay? Nothing to worry about, so stop crying." He pulled out a bandage and put it on the bleeding scratch. The boy stopped crying and wiped his tears away+. When he was done Naruto's smile faded away and his eyes widened. This little boy in front of him had the eyes of a Hyuga.

"H-How is that possible?" he whispered to his self.

"What?" Sumaru asked.

"N-nothing."

"Come on, I have to drop him off home by his mother, then we could catch up."

"Okay." Just as they were about to walk, the little boy pulled on Naruto's leg.

"Hey mister! Can I get on your shoulders?"

"Ehh?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Sumaru's a meanie and plus he's not as tall as you!" he roared. Just as Sumaru was about to say something to the little boy Naruto spoke.

"Sure you can!" Naruto picked him up over his head and placed him on his shoulders. At that moment Naruto felt at peace as if this was natural. It felt different from when he did it to all those other kids. This time he felt as if it was his job to pick this boy up.

"Onward we go!" Naruto said as he pointed in the direction of the village. Sumaru just shook his head and followed them.

* * *

Hinata had just walked outside to go get Haruto and Sumaru when she heard her child's voice.

"No way! That's so cool!" Hinata looked and was shocked by the sight; not that she hadn't wished it would've been like this from the start, it's just…

"H-Hinata!?"

"Naruto…" Hinata whispered. She had tears in her eyes for two reasons. A part of her was happy to see him but another part of her wanted to grab her child and run. But she couldn't. Naruto placed the child on the ground and walked towards Hinata. When he was at least one foot away, he looked her in the eyes and reached for her as if this were a dream. When he touched her arm she didn't back away, so he pulled her into a hug. She didn't refuse the hug and she actually hugged him back.

"I've missed you…" he whispered into her ear. "Why… why did you leave the village?" he asked not fully sure he wanted to hear her answer.

"I-I-I couldn't face you, my father or anyone… it was too hard a-at…" he hugged her tighter.

"I'm truly sorry Hinata. And… I don't know if this'll mean much but I was a total disaster without you in my life these past four years." He laughed.

"It's true, Dobe wasn't the same."

"He refused an offer to Ichiraku's Ramen." another reply came, along with a bark. They broke away the hug to see the three newcomers. "How's it been Hinata?" Kiba asked as he hugged her after Sasuke did.

"Alright I guess." She said with a laugh as she wiped away her tears.

"Well please accept Naruto's apology, because he's been a real bummer." Kiba exaggerated. "Besides, It's hurting Mei too. She's been feeling guilty…" Kiba said as he looked down. "She got Naruto to get drunk and tried to use him because at the time I was acting like a big jerk. So don't think this was his fault."

"You… were drunk? Then why'd you seem like you were in full control?" she asked Naruto.

"When I saw you standing there shocked, it knocked some sense into me and I realized what I was doing. We didn't do anything I promise Hinata." He said, with sincerity in his voice and in his face. She stared at him for a while to see if his face would change, but it didn't.

"Oh Naruto…" she hugged him and started crying again. Naruto hugged her back. A minute later he felt someone pulled his leg he looked down at the person.

"Why is my mommy crying?" Naruto was shocked to hear him say mommy.

"Naruto, I think this would be the right time for me to introduce you to your son…" she said as she picked him up. Naruto looked at him then her.

"My… son?" he asked. "I have a son." He said to Sasuke and Kiba. "I have a son!" he said, this time happily.

"Daddy?" the boy asked. He started to tear up. Naruto took him from Hinata. "Daddy!" he said as he hugged his father. They both were crying. Hinata was happy to see the sight that was in front of her.

"So he was the one?" they heard Sumaru say. Hinata shook her head.

"So what does this mean? Are you going back to the Hidden leaf village? Cause if you ask me you should." He said with a smile.

"Sumaru's just trying to kick us out." Haruto said as he was rubbing away his tears.

"Wha? No I wa-"

"Hey, no he's not. He just figured that you'd want to come home with your legendary dad!" Naruto said as he tickled Haruto. "You'd meet new people!" he said as he stopped tickling him.

"What if they don't like me?" he asked looking sad. Naruto looked at him and saw himself.

"They will love you. I promise!" he said with a smile. "As a matter of fact, you can meet two of your uncles now. Meet Uncle Sasuke and Uncle Kiba." He said as he brought him to them.

"Hey little guy!" Kiba said as he patted his head.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he poked Haruto's forehead.

"Hey!" Haruto said as he rubbed his forehead.

"Oh! So what are you guys doing here anyway?" Sumaru said.

"Oh we're on a checkup mission." Naruto said.

"So how long are you going to be here?"

"We were going to leave in one or two more days but now that we have Hinata and Haruto, I'll let Sasuke and Kiba head back early to let Granny know we're okay, while I stay back a day." Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Or we can both stay back a day." Kiba said.

"But Tsunade probably expect this mission to last at least a day." Sasuke added.

"Um Haruto and I can leave with you, really."

"But your stuff." Naruto said.

"You guys can come and help us pack right now so that way we'll be able to have it done already. We really don't have anything that personal."

"Yeah! I want to catch up with my old teammate anyway!" Kiba said enthusiastically as Akamaru barked.

"Whoa! That's a huge dog!" Haruto said amazed.

"You think so?" Kiba asked the kid.

"Kiba, he is bigger than you, how can you not notice." Naruto said as he placed Haruto down to let him go pet Akamaru.

"We should go start packing Hinata's and Haruto's stuff up so we'll be able tomorrow evening." Sasuke said with his usual stoic voice.

"Yeah, he's right." Naruto said. He turned to his child and picked him up to place him onto Akamaru. They then walked to Sumaru's house in the village, where Hinata had been staying. They walked in after Sumaru, Hinata, and Haruto walked in. Naruto looked around and saw pictures of Hinata and Haruto probably since he was born. He looked at everyone in close detail, wishing he was there those first few years.

"Sorry I kept him from you Naruto." He heard Hinata say from beside him.

"It's okay… I have you and him now." He said with a big smile. She smiled back and was about to tear up.

"Umm let's start packing." She said as she briskly turned around, but she was stopped when he grabbed her arm.

"You're not getting away that easily." He said as he dipped in for a kiss. It was gentle but it had a longing touch to this, after all he had wished he could do this again for a long time. After about a minute or two he let her go only to see that blush he had missed too. He gave a small smile at her face.

"I would be lying if I said I didn't miss that… let's go pack up now." He said as he exaggerated on the first part.

* * *

It took them only about two hours to pack all of their belongings. Minus a few things Hinata had deemed was unnecessary to take back now, so she decided to leave them with Sumaru until they could come and get them. They mostly packed all of the pictures of Hinata and Haruto, they left some of Haruto and Sumaru because they thought it was fair, Haruto's clothes and only _some_ of Haruto's training clothes with the promise of Naruto buying him some more when they got to the village. Some of Hinata's village clothes, seeing she'll need them for a while, they left her ninja clothes out so she could wear them on the trip back. Little bits of jewelry were packed along with it too. The only things that were left were cooking materials like aprons and pots.

It was dinner time and Hinata decided to cook red bean soup with onigiri and beef jerky. She knew that beef jerky would be something that Kiba and Akamaru would like and figured that if she made onigiri with okaka and tomatoes Sasuke would be alright since it had tomatoes and Naruto wouldn't get his favorite food since they'd had ramen yesterday and she was not about to have it twice in a row. When she set the plates down the main one drooling was her son and his father.

"Wow Hinata! It looks like you everyone's favorite dinner!" Kiba said.

"Uh well I knew that you liked beef jerky and Sasuke liked tomatoes…and well Haruto basically inherited his father's eating habits so I made the red bean soup on hopes of Naruto liking it." she said.

"Like? I love it let's eat!" he said.

"Itadakimasu!" they all said before they started eating. After they were done, Sumaru helped Hinata clean up while Sasuke and Kiba were bringing the luggage to the front room. Naruto was busy tucking his child in.

"C'mon kid, time to go to bed."

"Aw, why? I want to stay up with my daddy!" he said as he jumped towards Naruto. He caught him and spun him around.

"I know you do, but that's going to have to wait until we make it to the back home." He said as he placed him in bed.

"Can you at least tell me a story?"

"Okay. What kind of story do you want to hear?" he asked his child. Haruto made a thoughtful face before he finally had an ideal.

"Like the one you told me when we were walking back!" he said excitedly

"Well, okay. Hmmmm, I guess I can tell you about the mission your mother and I went on when we were younger."

"You and mom went on missions together?"

"You betcha! That was our Genin days though." He said. "But this mission was at least a C or B ranked mission." He finished not fully remembering the technicalities of the mission.

"So what was it about?" Haruto asked.

"It was me, Uncle Kiba, Uncle Shino, and your mother."

"Who's Uncle Shino?"

"You'll meet him when we get to the village if he's not sent on a mission by tomorrow. But anyway, the mission was really simple. All we had to do was locate a bug, the Bikochu to be exact. That was to find Uncle Sasuke though." He said as he looked at the blankets.

"But Uncle Sasuke is here. Was he lost?" Haruto asked confused.

"That's a story for another time kiddo." He patted his head. "I wasn't originally placed on this mission. I was spying when your mother's team had asked for this mission, but the Hokage let me go with the promise that if this mission was that of a failure I were to never ask about a search mission for Sasuke again." He paused to see if his child was still listening and he was, with those same amused Hyuga eyes as his mother was back then. He continued his story. "The leader of the team was Shino. When we arrived at the nesting ground for the bug I had quite the difficulties finding it, because to me all bugs looked alike. Anyway it turned out that there was someone else looking for the bug to so when we had captured it and it laid an egg your mother was captured by the enemies ad used as a hostage."

"Mommy was caught?!" he said as his eyes went wide.

"We did try to save her but it was only a trap so we were captured as well." Haruto gasped. "Your uncle Shino must've known we were going to get caught because he hid the Bikochu too well for them to find. Your mother had gotten away from one of the enemies but look liked she fell of the cliff. I was scared to lose a friend so I drew up some power." He showed Haruto a red chakra flame.

"Whoa can I do that?" he asked.

"Dunno, it's not really something you inherit, its-"

"The power of the tailed beast!" he said excitedly. "Momma told me a story of this amazing hero who changed everyone's heart and made them see he wasn't a demon. I didn't know it was my dad! Cool!" he said amazed. He looked at his child in shock. So Hinata had been talking about him to his child just around the bush. He smiled.

"We'll have to talk to the Hokage and see what's up. But back to the story, I drew up the power of Kyubi and freaked out the man who was holding me. At that moment he thought to kill me but your mother was something. She showed up and saved us. She did this amazing new technique that had me dazed. She fought of the attacks with it. She said she had come up with it herself and I heard her say I was the one that inspired her to attempt to make something so complex and powerful."

"Mommy seemed to love you back then too." Haruto said in a now sleepy voice.

"Yeah. Well we got away and when the egg finally hatched it wasn't a success because I couldn't find Uncle Sasuke's forehead protector and I had farted and the bug can only recognize one scent in its lifetime." He said. Naruto pulled the cover over his son, seeing he was sleep. "Goodnight." He tipped toed out of his room only to almost bump into Hinata.

"Oh I'm sorry I was going to check up on you to." She said in a whisper.

"He's sleep. So, you still mentioned me even though you were mad?" he said.

"He felt different from everyone else, so I had to tell him a story to let him know it's okay. I don't suppose you would know if he could have inherited the Nine Tails chakra?" she asked. She had been wondering this. With her kekkai genkai she saw his chakra level was a little stronger than it should be but only a little. But then again, he has been training since he could walk. He had the same energy and mind set as his father that's for sure.

"No, Haruto and I were talking about that. That would be something I would have to ask Granny Tsunade." He said flattered that Hinata told his story to his son as a pick me up. Naruto stared down at Hinata before he pulled her into a hug.

"I've really, _really_ missed you." He said as he held tighter, never wanting to let her go again. She was shock but gave into the hug eventually. She could've at least stay to hear his side of the story but she didn't want to face her father's I told you so. She really did miss Naruto, a lot, especially when it was cold at night. She missed his warmth, but now she had it all back. And didn't think she was going to leave anytime soon.

* * *

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I KNOW I'VE BEEN JUMPING FROM STORY TO STORY BUT I THE COMPUTER WAS ACTING DIFFICULT. I'M LUCKY TO HAVE POST THIS! ANYWAY THIS HAS BEEN A STORY IN ONE OF MY NOTEBOOKS FOR 2 YEARS THOUGHT I SHOULD POST IT. PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**


End file.
